


Little Notes

by sal_si_puedes



Series: Suits Comment Fics [6]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Comment Fic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 17:30:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2118591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sal_si_puedes/pseuds/sal_si_puedes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey keeps leaving little notes for Mike on his pillow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Notes

**Author's Note:**

> Comment fic written inspired by [this set of screencaps](http://tastymoves.tumblr.com/post/94338817436) beautifully put together by tastymoves.
> 
> I'm [sal-si-puedes](http://sal-si-puedes.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.

The first time Mike wakes up at Harvey’s alone, he turns around and buries his nose in Harvey’s pillow. It smells of Harvey’s shampoo and his cologne (faintly) and of his sweat and his deep and dreamless sleep. It smells like Harvey and Mike takes several deep breaths before he brings his head up again in dire need of oxygen.

That’s when he sees it. A little piece of paper that must have been lying on Harvey’s pillow. Mike picks it up and brings it to his eyes. He blinks a couple of times and reads it again.

_Good morning._

Harvey’s handwriting and all. Mike breaks into a huge smile and rises with a hum on his lips. That hum turns into a wordless song in the shower while Mike gets ready for the day.

After that, they keep appearing on Harvey’s pillow, those little notes, whenever Harvey had to or wanted to get up before Mike.

They read:

_You snored. And you drooled._

_Last night was…_

_Dinner at mine tonight. 9pm._

_You look funny when you sleep._

_Already left for work. Bring coffee._

_Sleepyhead._

_At the gym. Join me if you feel like it._

_I can still feel you._

_Client meeting – will be at the office around noon._

_Movie tonight?_

_Mike._

_Aspirin on the bedside table. Take two._

_Your hair is a mess._

_Wear that grey suit today._

_No more pot. I mean it. I am too old for that shit._

_Your neighbors apparently have a new baby. Annoying. How do you sleep with that?_

_You smell delicious. Wish I had time to taste…_

_Will be out all day. Made reservations at Angelo’s for 9.30pm._

_Have a great day._

_Fresh bagels in the fridge._

_I love you._

Mike keeps them all and carefully stores them away in a beautiful wooden box he keeps in his desk at their home. From time to time, he takes out the box, opens it and reads through all of those little treasures, one by one, that same joyous smile on his face that the first note brought to life all those years ago. He reads the notes from the first to the last, never leaves out a single one.

The newest note simply reads:

_Yes._


End file.
